As long as I've got you
by moffwithhishead
Summary: Team Free Will flies to Paris for a job and Dean is not having it. Pure unadulterated fluff. Destiel one-shot inspired by a post on tumblr.


**Prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP being afraid of flying, and Person B comforts them when they have to take a long flight together. (via imagineyourotp on tumblr)**

**A/N: So I read this and thought DEEEEAAANNNN! This is what happened. I don't even know what this shit is but I hope it makes you guys smile.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Supernatural. I'm just borrowing these characters for a minute.**

* * *

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK."

"Dean, calm down... it's okay, I'm right here."

"Why the hell did humans even invent airplanes anyway? Weren't trains sufficient?"

"You can't take a train across the ocean Dean."

"You don't know that Cas."

Castiel sighed exasperatedly and kept rubbing Dean's back, trying to soothe and distract him with kisses on his cheek. The hunter has his face buried in his angel's neck and was holding onto him for dear life. Dean Winchester has stopped the apocalypse, survived forty years in hell, killed every kind of monster you can imagine, faced down the devil himself, pissed off angels who could kill him with his pinky for fun and watched both of his brothers die more than once but he's never been able to conquer his fear of flying. Ever.

He knows it's stupid and that there are toddlers who handle flying better than Dean does but at the same time he just can't help it. He's let Sam have his fear of clowns and Cas have his fear of sex with a woman, so why can't he just have this one stupid irrational fear?

"Dean come on, I promise it'll be well worth it."

"Why are we even going to Paris anyway? Why didn't you just poof us there?"

"First of all, I don't 'poof' anywhere -"

"Liar."

"And second of all, I offered but you said that you wanted this to be a 'normal' trip."

"Well you should've known that I would be regretting it as soon as we got on the plane."

"I tried to tell you -"

"That's the biggest crock of shit I've ever heard."

"Stop interrupting me."

"Ow!"

"Ow? All I did was flick you. Like Sam taught me to."

"You're an angel remember, you have super strength."

"Apologies."

Dean sat up and grinned at his angel; he couldn't help but be amused by how... _Cas_-like the answer was. At least if he was going to be stuck on this stupid flight for another... six-ish hours (jesus fucking christ, how far away was Paris from NYC anyway?) he had Cas to entertain and distract him. Dean pulled him in for a quick kiss and moved the armrest between them so he could lean against Cas. The angel wrapped his arms around his charge and allowed Dean to drape himself over his lap like they did at home when they watched TV. Both men relaxed and almost immediately Cas could feel the hunter's breathing starting to even out as he fell asleep.

This trip had been Sam's idea and he'd somehow talked Dean into it before even mentioning it to Cas who'd tried to protest, reminding both brothers what had happened the last time they'd flown somewhere (and who'd had to save their lives). Sam had supposedly found a case in Paris and wanted to take it since they'd never been. Honestly Castiel didn't mind, he thought that Paris was one of the nicer places that humans had created, but he was curious as to how Sam had talked Dean into agreeing to this... and how they'd gotten the money to pay for it.

Castiel ran his hands through Dean's hair when he felt him stir for a moment, shushing him as quietly as possible and kissing the top of his head. He knew how much Dean hated flying and it was one of the things he loved about his hunter. Anything that reminded Cas of how much innocence and child-like qualities there was still left in Dean made the angel happy. No matter how much Dean would like to deny it and tell Cas that he was an awful person, Castiel knew that he was still very much the same little boy who carried his baby brother out of their burning childhood home when he was barely five years old.

The angel didn't actually need to sleep but he felt himself drifting off the longer he and Dean stayed like that in their seats. Cas closed his eyes and turned off the 'angel radio' in his head so he could perhaps rest a bit before they landed. They had six hours to kill anyway and Sam's laptop was too far away to watch television. Within a few minutes both men were sound asleep with little smiles on their faces.

"Baby... wake up."

Cas pouted in his sleep and tried to pull Dean closer.

"Come on man, you gotta wake up..." Dean leaned down and kissed Castiel's forehead with a small smile on his face. "Come on baby, the plane landed. Everybody's getting ready to get off." Cas opened his eyes slowly, frowning at his boyfriend, "I fell asleep?" Dean laughed and nodded, "Yeah. We both slept through the whole flight." He sat up so fast that Dean almost hit his head on the overhead luggage bins. "Are you okay Dean? Did you have any nightmares? I've never slept this long..." Anyone who saw the smile on Dean's face would know how much he loved the blue eyed angel he had his arms wrapped around. He nodded and grabbed Castiel's hand, "I'm fine Cas. No nightmares. Actually it's the best I've slept in a couple months." The angel breathed a sigh of relief and returned Dean's affectionate smile, twining their fingers together, "I'm glad."

Sam tapped Cas on the shoulder and smirked at his big brother, "Dean I thought you'd be the first one off the plane." Dean flipped him off and pulled Cas up out of the seat so he could get his duffle from the overhead bin.

"Bite me bitch."

"Jerk."

"Sam, Dean, please behave yourselves."

Both brothers rolled their eyes fondly at the angel as Dean threw his duffle bag over his shoulder and started to walk off the plane with Cas in tow.

"So Dean, you're still in one piece right?"

"Of course he is still in one piece Sam, is this not evident?"

"He was joking Cas."

"Oh."

Dean and Sam exchanged a smile over Castiel's head as they walked into the terminal. The two brothers both had brought their usual travel bags, packed with clothes instead of guns this time, while Cas merely planned to wear his same trench coat and suit the whole time, claiming it was 'very French'. When they got to baggage claim to find a cab Sam turned back to Dean, the same mischievous smile on his face, "So Dean you never answered my question. Think you'll freak out on the way home too?"

Castiel instinctively moved closer to Dean at the mention of his fear, wanting to protect him even though they were off the plane and had nothing to protect him from. Dean smiled at his angel and shook his head, "Nah. As long as I've got Cas with me I'll be alright." Castiel beamed, a very rare occurrence for him even still, and yelped when the hunter pulled him in for a kiss on the escalator.

"You guys are gross."

Dean grinned and purposefully moved his hand down to Castiel's ass, giving it a nice squeeze which made his angel yelp and his brother groan. He pulled back from the kiss and gave Sam an evil smile, "Cas and I will meet you outside in fifteen." He started pulling his angel up escalator with him, walking around a bright red Sam and pulling Cas into the bathroom with him.

"Where are we going?"

"Joining the mile high club."

"I do not wish to join a club Dean."

"Trust me, you want to join this club."

He pushed Cas into the biggest stall that was available in the bathroom.

"Dean what are you - _**oh**_... you're right I like this club."


End file.
